Mistress of Seduction
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Another sexy drabble of mine... let's look at things from another point of view... what if Sakura tries to seduce the hottie from Suna...


**Mistress of Seduction**

_A/N: Okay everyone here's another sexy drabble… I just had a lot of fun writing it so read and review onegai…_

There she was glaring at her own reflection in her body mirror as she waited for her blond teammate. _I can't believe Naruto got me into this. I mean… I do love parties and all but why did he have to invite them… of all people!!! I'm aware that Suna and Konaha are again allies and thatthey helped out Shikamaru's team with Orochimaru's body guards but that still doesn't justify the fact that one of the almost killed Team seven!!! _Her facial expression grew from bored to irritated. Her forehead creased and a scowl was formed by her pink lips.

_Leave it to Naruto to take everything for granted. _She stood up and inspected her own reflection as she turned around slowly for a better look. _The ONLY reason I'm going is because Sasuke's gonna be there… plus the fact that Ino-pig probably won't pass that opportunity to get his attention. _

Her red silk halter top hugged her luscious upper half as her long pink wavy hair almost covered her bare back. The black tattered-like mini skirt revealed more than it concealed. Her long flawless legs would make any man drool match it up with her black tie-up sandals with a five inch heel.

"Sakura-chan!!!" the ever so energetic voice of her teammate was heard from a distance. Clearly, he was so excited about this event. Grabbing her denim jacket, she opened the door even before Naruto can knock.

"Whoah! Sakura-chan, you're hot!!!" the fox's sapphire eyes grew big as dinner plates as he took in every inch of her appearance. "Thanks," although compliments from Naruto never really mattered to her before, what he said now really boosted by her self confidence. She never actually imagined herself dressing this way but _it's for Sasuke…_ she berated herself.

They arrived at a very crowded bar. Familiar faces came to greet them as they walked in. The disco lights playfully danced around the area as the people danced with the tune.

"Forehead! Glad you can make it!" that obnoxious female voice made her eyebrows twitch. "Of course, Ino-pig," there was a clash of fighting spirits as they looked into each other's eyes but then it disappeared quickly replaced by friendly smiles and a bit of female laughter.

The two girls were talking when a certain shinobi with spiked raven-black hair entered the scene. Of course, with their peripheral vision they followed his every move. "Looks like our prey arrived…" her blond friend looked at her with an unmistakable smirk on her face. "Who says he's OURS? He's MINE alone…" the pink haired kunoichi returned her challenging smirk as she gave Ino as glass of vodka. "Well… may the most deserving kunoichi win," the blond offered a toast. "Alright…" Sakura tipped her glass so that it met with hers.

"Hoi! Looks like everyone's already here!" another loud female voice cought their attention. "Temari! Kankuro! And GAARA!!!" the whiskered shinobi welcomed the three with his usual cheerful attitude.

Her forest green eyes lazily traveled from Temari… to Kankuro and finally to… _wait… it that… Gaara? _She asked herself as she stared openly at the young man with short unruly red hair wearing only a black t shirt and cargo pants.

**Talk about instant orgasm… **her inner self interrupted her trail of thoughts. As if feeling her gaze, Gaara side glanced to the two ladies at the bar but what caught his attention was the kunoichi with bright pink hair that was openly eyeing him from head to toe as if he was a figment of her dreams.

When their eyes met, she held his gaze in a short while as her breath was caught in her throat and her heart stopped for a few seconds. After a while, he stared at her downcast eyes as it looked away with her cheeks turning slightly red.

_What the hell was that?! _**Instant connection, idiot! **The dilemma inside her head went on as she unconsciously blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes as she remembered the way his eyes looked at her.

She felt naked under his zealous gaze. Its not that he's looking at her in a malicious lusty kind of way but his strong jade orbs can make any woman fall to his feet. _Since when did that happen?! The last time I saw his eyes was when his sand was crushing me to death!!! _**Just admit that he's taken your mind of that Uchiha and now you're thinking of changing you're target from Sasuke to the hottie from Suna. **_Shut the hell up! Who in their right mind would seduce someone who tried to kill them?! _

"Yoh forehead! Forehead!!!" the blond kunoichi snapped her fingers right in front of her best friend. "Yeah?" Sakura replied as if she just came out of a trance. The traces of her blushing face remained on her face when she faced Ino so "Oh… I get it…" the mind walker's eyebrow rose mischievously.

"Get what?" Sakura backed away a little as if knowing what was on Ino's mind. "The sand boy made you come…" the blond smirked before she drank her vodka. "What?! That's just disgusting Ino!" she lightly pushed her best friend. "Ah… the word would be… disgustingly true…" the medic nin's reply was a short silence accompanied by a blushing face.

"Oh my god I can't believe you… he like killed you on a first date!" "That was a battle Ino… not a date," Sakura had to slap herself awake mentally. Was she trying to be defensive about this topic?! "Oho… defensive aren't we… but that's not my concern… My prey is right over there and yours… well I let you decide. But just piece of advice… don't go out with a hottie who tried to kill on a first date!" Ino winked at her before approaching Sasuke who was sitting with the others.

**Why don't you just… **_Here's the deal… I bet I can seduce them both… _she confidently said to herself shutting up her inner persona. **Alright… let the games begin!!! **

"Another vodka please…" she ordered casually then drank it dry. She was about to go to the comfort room when she intentionally dropped her purse. Standing near the table, she slowly bent over to retrieve it. Her skirt gradually rid up and her cleavage became more than visible.

As she stood up, her peripheral vision gave her a sight that made her smirk inwardly almost half of the guys in the bar was looking at her. _Aw…they want me… Sasuke sure was staring but Gaara… he's… _**not even looking. **Her inner self finished her observation for her.

After her short trip to the comfort room, she sexily walked back to the bar and sat on one of the empty stools. The hem of her skirt went up and exposed more of her legs and as if that wasn't enough she crossed her leg in such a manner to reveal her thigh.

"Another vodka please…" she thrust her chest forward making her top emphasize her breasts more. Sakura pushed a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear then her fingertips slowly traveled to her neck then to her collar bone. "Here you are…" the bartender handed her the drink.

Mentally, she was rejoicing as she saw Sasuke's heated stare at her but at the same time she was challenged seeing not even a single reaction from the hottie from Suna. Sighing inwardly, she playfully licked her lips… bit her lower lip gently before putting the glass to her kissable lips.

_Whoah that a doozer… _her last shot left a burning trail on her throat and made her vision spin. Trying to regain her composure, she fondled with the rim of the glass as she waited for her vision to become steady again.

_I think I've had enough… _**Yeah… but you didn't win though. Actually, you lost big time! **_Why the hell did I lose? I totally made Sasuke come on his pants. _**Because… you didn't seduce him… he UNCONSCIOUSLY seduced you… **_WHAT?! _**Don't deny it… I know how you looked at him. **_Him? _**Gaara! His muscles rippling as he moved… his sexy unruly hair… his cool handsome expression as he talks with Naruto… his mesmerizing jade eyes… and the seductive deep voice you heard from him as you walked by their table. **_ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!! I admit defeat! But I don't think this will end the way you and I wanted it to be so let's just call it a day._

After leaving the bar, she sat on the swing on a nearby playground as she waited for the effects of the vodka to wear off. _Is this my imagination? _A cup of coffee was delivered to her by a sand tendril. Sakura's thin eyebrow rose as she sensed a presence sitting on the other swing. "Thanks…" she muttered knowing immediately who that person was.

"You don't hold your liquor well," he said in his deep cold tone. "Yeah…" she answered shortly then there was a pregnant pause. The kunoichi bit her lower lip as she kept throwing side glances at him but when he directly looked at her… she can't turn away.

She lowered the cup of coffee and smiled at him like a little child. In one smooth motion, he stood up, grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him dropping the cup of coffee to the sandy ground in the process.

"Woman… you're good at seducing aren't you?" he asked sarcastically inches away from her lips. Her eyes gazed into his then wandered to his lips… "You have no idea," with that they sealed their lips.

"WOHOO!!! YOU GO SAKURA!!!" they broke away immediately upon hearing Ino's voice. "YOU GO GAARA!" Naruto followed the mind walker's tease. "OH MY GOD GAARA!!!" his blond sister shouted. The whole gang teased the hell out of them until finally the sand master's temper snapped.

They were chased by sand tendrils all over the place. "Gaara… if you must know… I never miss my target…" Sakura settled her arms over his shoulders and she looked at the handsome face looking back at her then they continued where they left off.

_A/N: Lots of laugh!!! Read and review onegai!!!_


End file.
